The Perfect Storm
by SHEI103184
Summary: my take on the season finale of grey's. Callie and Arizona Story.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Storm

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SHONDA

AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC JUST WANNA SHARE WHATS ON MY MIND. I HOPE IT'S NOT HORRIBLE. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. PLS BE KIND.

CHAPTER 1

The storm is raging outside. The lights are flickering. Callie and Arizona are in the blondes office.

CALLIE

Callie stood there completely devastated. She said to Arizona apparently I lost you.

It was as if time had stood still callies world is crumbling before her. She thought what is wrong with me another failed relationship. Another heartbreak. It feels as though Arizona is not even sorry that she cheated on her wife and destroyed her family. Its about the damn leg again. All that they have been through were all lies. Arizona can never forgive her for not keeping her promise not to cut her leg off. She did it to save her life but that did not matter to the blonde. What she saw in arizona's eyes were anger. Its my fault everything is my fault. Callies head is spinning she feels as though she was gonna be sick. Arizona her wife the love of her life cheated on her and blamed her for everything. She couldn't take it anymore she had to go away and process everything. She needed to get away from Arizona. Silently callie started to move towards the door.

ARIZONA

You didn't loose anything! I DIDI! Callie said apparently I lost you.

Arizona couldn't believe what's happening. Did she just really said that told her wife to stick out her leg so she could cut it off. Where's all this anger coming from? She made a mistake cheating on callie but lauren made her feel something that she had been missing. A part of Arizona that she lost in the crash. Arizona saw callie's face. Oh my god what am I doing. She can see the pain in her wife's eyes. She looks beaten and devastated. Then she thought about sofia. Then she realized she just destroyed her family. Broken her vows. Mark told her to take care of their girls and this is what she did. She was horrified. She felt sick and dirty. What am I gonna do? She was brought back to her senses when callie slowly moved towards the door. She wanted to stop callie but she didn't know what to say so she watched her defeated and broken wife leave the room. As soon as callie shut the door behind her Arizona broke down and cried! What the hell is wrong with me I cheated then instead of saying I was sorry I attacked callie. She broke her promise I trusted her I couldn't forgive her for cutting my leg off she wasn't there in the woods. She doesn't understand what ive gone through. She is whole and im not. Im broken I don't even know who I am anymore.

CALLIE

I walked out the door more heartbroken than ever. She didn't even stop me. Callie was walking aimlessly through the hallways lost and broken. She found herself going into her office and sitting down on her desk there she saw a picture of their family before the plane crash. They where in the park with sofia it was a lovely day they laid down a blanket and set up a picnic. Arizona was smiling eyes twinkling dimples out in full force while sofia busied herself with a piece of apple while callie beaming her mega watt smile at her wife n daughter. Thinking to herself its my fault I didn't try hard enough now my family is destroyed. She thought to herself Arizona never wanted this kind of life. Maybe she got trapped in a marriage she never wanted got forced to raise a child that's not even hers. Its all my fault she never had the life she wanted. Its all my fault. I love Arizona so much I want her to be happy. Lauren can make her feel thing that I cant. Lauren can make her happy. I have to let her go so she can have the life she always wanted.

Callie got a piece of paper and pen.

My Dearest Arizona,

You are the love of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You came into my life when I was at my lowest. You gave me a reason to smile and walk tall again. Who would have thought that a kiss in a dirty bar bathroom can lead us to this. I thought we are finally past all the hard stuff. Me being a newborn, you not wanting kids, the grant, the car crash, the plane crash. I thought we survived it all we made it together but I was wrong all those issues we didn't really resolved them we just settled for them because we don't wanna loose each other. When I think about it all those times it seems like you were giving up a piece of yourself bit by bit until you don't know who you are anymore. Ive forced you to give up your dreams, forced you to raise a child that you didn't want trapped you in a life you never wanted. Im so sorry Arizona for doing those things to you. Im sorry I couldn't keep my promise not to cut off your leg. All I wanted was for you to live because I love you and I cant imagine myself living my life without you in it. I already lost my bestfriend the father of my child. I couldn't bare to loose you too. And if you hate me for that then so be it but im glad I did because your still here and you lived but I guess you can never forgive me for it. I tried so hard for you to be ok I took all the blows because I love u. but there comes a point in time that even loving you was never enough. You wanna be happy and feel like your old self and I couldn't do that for you. All I want for you is to be happy zo. Lauren did that for you. Im so sorry for everything zo. I hope someday you would be able to forgive me. So as much as it pains me to say this.

ARIZONA IM LETTING YOU GO….

With all my love Always and Forever,

CALLIOPE

Callie took off her ring and her heart necklace and placed in on an envelope with the letter. She sealed it and addressed it to Arizona and left it in her desk. She composed herself so she can get sofia out of daycare so they can go home and pack. As callie was walking toward daycare she ran into Richard Webber. Torres come help me for a second I saw someone knocked out in the basement. Richard and Callie went down in the basement with a gurney. They helped the man in the gurney but suddenly something caught callies eye. The automatic circuit breaker for the power was down. She had to do something there are patients in danger because of the power outage. Callie approached the circuit breaker she needs to turn it on. Then a sudden jolt and the pain coursed through her body. Then all went black…

Richard was busy tending to the man that he was not aware of what Torres was doing. Then he heard it a buzz of electricity and a thud.

TORRES!

ARIZONA

I stayed in my office until god knows how long. I didn't even notice lauren coming in.

Lauren: Arizona we need to talk about what happened. Im not leaving it just like this. I like you a lot. And if you ever change your mind I will be here I will wait for you.

Arizona was just about to answer when suddenly karev burst in her office.

Karev: Robbins what the hell are you doing?! They have been paging you in the ER for the last 10 minutes. And then you are here with that woman who you cheated with your wife on while Torres you wife is fighting for her life in the ER!

Suddenly all the color in her face starts to drain. She can feel her heart beating in her head.

CALLIOPE!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Storm**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SHONDA**

**AN: this story starts off heartbreaking and sad but I promise it will be better. Its an unusual and unexpected ending. Thank you for reading. **

**AN2: I don't hate Arizona I know cheating is the epitome of betrayal and once the trust is gone its hard to get it back but I love calzona I still believe in them. It's a hard road back but I know they will find a way to each other in the end. So lets see what happens in season 10. More screen time for callie and Arizona. Yay!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ARIZONA**

**CALLIOPE!**

**Arizona couldn't believe in what she heard her wife calliope fighting for her life.**

**All her anger dissipates fear and dread takes hold of her. There is this eerie chill that she can feel in her spine.**

**Despite the physical and emotional exhaustion she was feeling she hurriedly walked towards the ER as fast as her body would allow her.**

**Karev walking beside her.**

**Arizona: What the hell happened karev? I was just with her a while ago. What happened?**

**Karev: I don't know robbins. They just said you have to get to the ER fast.**

**Arizona: I can't loose her karev. I know I screwed up but I can't loose her. **

**Tears are starting to stream down arizona's face. What have I done?! I can't loose her! Not like this. Not like this.**

**Entering the ER she searched frantically for callie.**

**As the nurse saw her she said exam room 2 . when she opened the door she immediately saw their friends working on her wife.**

**Calliope!**

**Webber heard Arizona's voice she approached the frazzled looking blonde.**

**Webber: Arizona **

**Arizona: W-w-what h-happened to my wife?**

**As soon as the words wife left the blondes lips she felt her head spin… realization hit her.**

**I cheated on my wife. The one person who supported me through everything. **

**Never gave up even though I treated her like crap. She can feel the bile rise up.**

**Webber: Arizona. We were down at the basement helping someone who got knocked out**

**next thing I know I heard a zap and I saw torres lying on the floor unconscious.**

**I think she tried to restore the power by switching on the circuit breaker.**

**Arizona pushed passed webber to try to get close to her wife.**

**She reached out for her wife's hand.**

**She could see deep burns in it.**

**Callie… baby… im here… im here…**

**Cal please don't do this….**

**Im sorry… im sorry… im sorry…**

**the blonde was pleading begging her wife…**

**Owen: Robbins stay back get out of the way...**

**Arizona: Owen please… please I can't loose her…**

**Owen: We will do everything we can Arizona.**

**Karev take robbins out of this exam room.**

**Arizona: NO! NO! Im not leaving this room.**

**Callie! Callie! Please baby!**

**NO! Owen please I can't leave her.**

**Arizona was practically shouting.**

**Calliope! Please don't leave me!**

**GENERAL**

**Bailey, Yang and Derek was with merideth with their little baby bailey.**

**Their happiness was interrupted by the sound of their pagers going off. It read.**

**911 E.R TORRES…**

**They sprinted to the ER leaving mer and mousey with the baby…**

**Bailey: What the hell did you do now torres?!**

**As they enter the er to know what's happening they saw Webber, Hunt, Avery and Kepner working on Callie. **

**Yang: Owen what happened?**

**Owen: Macroshock**

**(Macroshock - shock of ****Current across intact skin and through the body.**

**Current from arm to arm, or between an arm and a foot, is likely to traverse the heart, therefore it is much more dangerous than current between a leg and the ground.**

**This type of shock by definition must pass into the body through the skin.) **

Webber: She immediately lost consciousness. Possible Ventricular Fibrillation and Neurological effects and internal burns. Bailey: God damn it torres! Yang: We need to get her in the OR. Derek: Where's Robbins? Bailey: Someone better get her wife here! Kepner: We already paged her... Bialey: Page Karev to find Arizona… Damn it Torres don't do this to me! I better be not loosing another friend to this hospital. You hear me!

**Arizona: Calliope!**

**Bailey: I can hear Arizona shouting and wailing for her wife to stay with her. **

**They have been through so much. **

**They don't deserve this…**

**The machines started beeping…..**

**Yang: She's coding!**

**As Arizona heard the beeping she started to panic…**

**the fear starting to set in her.**

**As a doctor herself she knows what everything meant medically.**

**But as a wife of the woman whose life hung in a balance she couldn't make sense of anything…**

**this can't be happening…**

**This is not how it was suppose to be.**

**the last thing I said to her is u didn't loose anything I did.**

**I blamed her for everything.**

**I didn't even tell her I was sorry.**

**I didn't even tell her I love her.**

**Oh my god…**

**the last thing she knows is that I cheated an her and I didn't forgive her for cutting my leg off…**

**she remembered the look on her wife's face after their argument.**

**No this can't be happening.**

**Arizona: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Callie!**

**BABY PLEASE! NOOO!**

**I LOVE YOU! **

**IM SORRY! IM SORRY!**

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**PLEASE!**

**CALLIOPE PLEASE BABY DON'T LEAVE!**

**The blonde was beside herself.**

**Tears streaking down her face.**

**Her whole body shaking in fear of loosing her wife…**

**she tried to get close to callie but karev held the blonde….**

**Arizona: LET ME GO KAREV! **

**CALLIE PLEASE DON'T!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**IM SORRY! **

**LET ME GO! **

**I NEED MY WIFE!**

**I NEED MY WIFE!**

**I NEED MY WIFE!**

**! I CAN'T LOOSE HER ALEX!**

**Bailey: Get a Crash Cart! **

**This is not funny Torres.**

**Don't do this! Come on Torres!**

**Yang: charge to 100!**

**Clear! **

**Come on cal!**

**Callie jolted still nothing.**

**Charge to 200!**

**Clear! **

**Come on!**

**Come on Torres!**

**Still nothing….**

**Charge to 300!**

**Clear!**

**Damn it cal!**

**Nothing….**

**Arizona: NNNNNOOOOOOO! **

**CALLIOPE!**

**Yang: Again….**

**Owen: Christina….**

**Yang: AGAIN!**

**Charge 300!**

**Nothing….**

**AGAIN….**

**Owen: Christina….**

**Stop she's gone….**

**Arizona: NOOO! **

**NOOO! **

**CALLIOPE NOOO! **

**Charge again!**

**CHRISTINA! NO!**

**Owen: Im sorry arizona… **

**Time of death: 22:35**

**Arizona: Calliope…...**

**Robbins! Wake up! Robbins!**

**Karev was trying to shake the blonde awake..**

**she was clearly having a nightmare.. robbins…**

**The blond finally opened her eyes sweat covering her face…. **

**How is she?**

**What's taking them so long?**

**Karev: No news yet. Calm down boss…**

**Arizona: how could u tell me to calm down!**

**My wife almost died in the ER.**

**And now she's in the OR fighting for her life!**

**I don't even know if she's fighting.**

**I destroyed her karev! **

**She might just give up because of what I did!**

**I cheated on her!**

**What am I gonna do if she leaves me.. **

**I have so much to tell her… **

**so much to be sorry for…**

**how can I fix it if she leaves…**

**she might die thinking I don't love her!**

**I can't live without her!**

**I need my wife!**

**I need my wife! **

**The blonde breaking down sobs wracking through her body…**

**Karev: Torres is strong… badass… she will make it…**

**Karev heard footsteps approaching them in the waiting room. **

**When he looked up. She saw Lauren Boswel approaching them.**

**Dude What are you doing here!**

**Arizona's head snaps up to see lauren looking at her.**

**Lauren: Arizona…..**

**Arizona: Go away!**

**I don't wanna see you. **

**Leave me alone.**

**I just want to know if your alright and maybe we can talk!**

**You want to know if im alright?! You wanna talk!**

**FINE! Lets talk!**

**Do I look alright to you!**

**My wife is in the OR life hanging in the balance.**

**My family is broken because I was stupid enough to listen to you! **

**You told me I was allowed to loose control so I did and look where it got me!**

**My life is falling apart and its all my fault! **

**I cheated on my wife. **

**The one who never gave up on me even when I treated her like dirt.**

**Who stood by me and loved me through everything.**

**I was so blinded by my own pain that I didn't see what pain I was causing her!**

**and if she dies I can never tell her how sorry I am or make up for everything that I did.**

**My daughter will loose another parent because of me! **

**Sleeping with you cheating on my wife is the biggest mistake in my life!**

**So please leave me alone!**

**Go away!**

**I don't ever wanna see you again!**

**Lauren: im sorry Arizona…**

**Suddenly Arizona saw bailey and Christina approaching her. **

**She cannot read their faces..**

**Fear and panic starts to set in. **

**She can hear her heart beating in her chest…**

**Bailey how is she?**

**Please tell me she's ok..**

**I need my wife bailey….**

**Please tell me she's ok….**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Storm**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SHONDA**

**AN: I think once the trust is gone its hard to get it back. Even if you love someone there comes a point in time that love is not going to be enough. That's why its so interesting to see what will happen to calzona in s10.**

**If callie is not a victim like shonda said then she will definitely leave Arizona and move on. As for Arizona dealing with what she did she will only finally realize the impact and hurt she inflicted when callie is gone. **

**Like what they always say you only realize what you lost when you finally loose them. Now the how will they get back that's interesting cause they are forever changed both of them.**

**Chapter 3**

**Arizona**

**Please tell me she's ok….**

**Bailey: we did everything we could Arizona but she's to unstable its still touch and go.**

**We closed her up if she survives the night then we go in again tomorrow.**

**Derek said we won't know the extent of damage she sustained unless she runs some test when she awakes but her right hand suffered ****massive subcutaneous tissue damage**** where the point of contact is made.**

**Derek is concerned about the nerves in her hands.**

**Avery took care of the burns.**

**Im sorry Arizona.**

**Yang: our major concern for now is her heart and lungs.**

**There was a direct myocardial lesion a rise in tissue temperature can be seen.**

**There is a damage to the heart tissue (myocardial contusion) by the shock waves.**

**There was also a Blood clot formation in the peripheral arteries.**

**We are hoping that cal stabilizes enough for us to fix it. **

**Bailey: all we can do is pray and wait. **

**She's in intensive care. **

**Do you wanna go see her?**

**Hearing all this information being given to her is overwhelming she couldn't believe how worse her wife's condition is.**

**Silent tears went streaming down her face all Arizona could do was nod when bailey asked if she wanted to see callie.**

**As I enter the intensive care I felt numb seeing my wife with all those wires and tubes connected to her**

**. all I can think about is she has to make it. **

**She has to hold on. **

**I slowly walked towards my wife's bed.**

**I held her left hand and I caressed her face I kissed her forehead and whispered**

"**you have to fight cal, sofia needs you… I need you" **

**I feel a pain in my leg I winced but I don't care all I care about is my wife**

**. Karev probably saw me wince he offered me a chair so I can sit.**

**I sat beside callie holding her hand praying for all the gods that I don't believe in to please save my wife.**

**I kiss my wife's hand then I realized callie's ring is missing.**

**Callie**

**It was dark I cant see anything.**

**I don't know what's going on.**

**I cant hear anything.**

**Im cold and alone.**

**Where am i. **

**I don't understand whats happening. **

**When suddenly I felt a familiar body embracing me.**

**Holding me with those strong arms. **

**A familiar smell, presence I had missed so much. Mark!**

"**Mark?"**

**Hey Cal.**

"**Where are we?"**

**I think you know cal.**

"**Oh my god. Im dead"**

**Well technically not yet.**

"**I might as well be mark."**

**Don't say that cal. Who's gonna take care of sof.**

"**im dead inside mark,**

**Arizona cheated on me and she can't forgive me for cutting leg off. **

**She hates me because I forced her to live a life she never wanted."**

**Do you really believe that cal?**

**And besides you have a lot to live for.**

**Is sofia not a good enough reason for you?**

**You are an amazing mother. **

**Badass ortho god who created cartilage from scratch.**

**You build bones out of nothing and legs like god.**

**How can you look so defeated.**

**Arizona does not define who you are cal.**

**Walk tall torres.**

"**I really missed you so much mark. Sof misses you too"**

**Im always watching over my girls cal.**

**Im always here for you. **

**You cant see me but im always there.**

'**What am I going to do mark?"**

**I can't tell you what to do cal.**

**Everything is up to you. **

**I believe that everything happens for a reason and someday you would understand.**

**I know its hard but you have to fight cal.**

**You have to be strong. **

**You have to keep on going so you can reach where you are destined to be.**

**Like Eleanor Roosevelt said **

**You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'**

**You can do this cal. You can survive this.**

**What's meant to be will be. I believe in you torres.**

"**thank you mark I wish everyday that you lived but I know you love lexie to much for you to stay.**

**So how do I go back?"**

**Come on cal let me show you something.**

**They walked for a little bit until they can see a waterfall.**

"**wow mark this is beautiful"**

**Can you see that waterfall cal.**

**If you choose to go back you have to climb until you reach the top of the waterfall then you have to jump cal.**

**You need to surrender everything have faith then jump. Take care of our little girl cal. **

**You will figure things out. I know you can.**

**I have to go now cal.**

"**thank you mark… **

**ill take care of sof.**

**I love you and iL miss you"**

**I love you too cal.**

**Mark is gone callie sat there admiring the waterfalls pondering if she wants to come back and face the pain**

**or just stay here and leave everything behind.**

**Arizona**

**Karev can you please ask the nurse where they put callie's things. **

**Right away boss. You need anything else? **

**Can you swing by callie's office.**

**Sofia stuff is there. sof is afraid of thunder she needs her blanket for her to calm down.**

**Bailey: Arizona why don't you go see sofia for a while. We will take care of callie.**

**I can leave her here bailey. What if I go and something happens. I cant…**

**We will watch her.**

**if something happens to her we will page you but you have to take care of your daughter she needs you as much as callie.**

**Ok please take care of her bailey..**

**Arizona stood up kissed her wife's forehead.**

"**I will be back soon baby I will just go check on sofia. I love you."**

**Arizona entered callie's office looking for sofia's things when an envelope caught arizona's eyes.**

**I was addressed to her with callie's handwriting.**

**She took the envelope and sat down on callie's chair.**

**She opened it taking out the paper callie's ring and heart necklace fell out..**

**She picked up the ring and necklace knowing what it meant. **

**Her hands are shaking. Tears in her eyes. She cant breathe.**

**She willed herself to read the letter. **

**My Dearest Arizona,**

**You are the love of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You came into my life when I was at my lowest. You gave me a reason to smile and walk tall again.**

**Who would have thought that a kiss in a dirty bar bathroom can lead us to this. I thought we are finally past all the hard stuff. Me being a newborn, you not wanting kids, the grant, the car crash, the plane crash. **

**I thought we survived it all we made it together but I was wrong all those issues we didn't really resolved them we just settled for them because we don't wanna loose each other.**

**When I think about it all those times it seems like you were giving up a piece of yourself bit by bit until you don't know who you are anymore. Ive forced you to give up your dreams, forced you to raise a child that you didn't want trapped you in a life you never wanted.**

**Im so sorry Arizona for doing those things to you. Im sorry I couldn't keep my promise not to cut off your leg. All I wanted was for you to live because I love you and I cant imagine myself living my life without you in it.**

**I already lost my bestfriend the father of my child. I couldn't bare to loose you too. And if you hate me for that then so be it but im glad I did because your still here and you lived but I guess you can never forgive me for it.**

**I tried so hard for you to be ok I took all the blows because I love u. but there comes a point in time that even loving you was never enough.**

**You wanna be happy and feel like your old self and I couldn't do that for you. All I want for you is to be happy zo.**

**Lauren did that for you. Im so sorry for everything. I hope someday you would be able to forgive me.**

**So as much as it pains me to say this. **

**ARIZONA IM LETTING YOU GO….**

**With all my love Always and Forever,**

**CALLIOPE**

**She letting go… she's leaving me…**

**Arizona felt sick… she did this to her wife…**

**Im so selfish… so focused on my pain I didn't realize what I was doing to my wife and daughter…**

**How could callie think that I didn't want them..**

**I love her and sofia… I choose to stay because I wanted to because I want to be with them..**

**They are my dream… and in one night I destroyed my family.. **

**I destroyed my dream just because I wanted to feel like my old self.**

**I sacrificed my family for a few minutes of pleasure…**

**How am I going to fix this… I want callie… I need callie..**

**I need my family… I can't loose them…**

**There is no point in living if I loose my family…**

**I will make things right….**

**I will fix everything I broke…**

**I will get better so I can treat them better…**

**I will do anything… no matter how long it takes…**

**I will not give up… I will fight for my family… **

**Putting her ring and callies ring through the chain of callies necklace…**

**she vowed that someday that they would wear those rings again…**

**She would do everything to deserve to wear her ring again… **

**With a renewed determination arizona stood up so she could go see her daughter and take care of her wife….**

**I will not let this win! I will fight with everything I have…**


End file.
